Pantala Rewrites: The Lost Continent
Info I, MorphoTheRainWing, am creating a series of rewrites of the third arc. I enjoy the arc a lot, but there are a lot of things that I would change about it if I wrote it, more interesting directions things could go in, and characters that could be more fleshed-out and unique. So, here is the rewrite of the first Pantalan book: The Lost Continent. What things have I changed? Read the story to find out. NOTE: I will not be accepting OCs into the story. DISCLAIMER: Wings of Fire belongs to Tui T. Sutherland. Characters and many ideas within are hers, not mine. However, I was the one to write this rewrite, and some things are added or changed by me. The Story Chapter 1 Blue had been lying awake all night. He had been trying to relax himself by looking at the soft lights of the flamesilk lanterns down in the Hive, but that reminded him that his sister Luna might be forced to spin them soon. He had tried to calm his nerves by thinking about his sister getting a job she enjoyed, but that reminded him that he wouldn't be seeing her, and that she might get a bad job for being so rebellious. Blue shuddered at the very idea of rebelling. He looked up to the mighty Queen Wasp and would never betray her. He was a loyal SilkWing. He was very loyal. Unlike his poor sister, who he would wrap his wings around and protect from the danger she got herself into - if he had wings. He had not yet undergone his Metamorphosis, and just had two purplish, spirally stubs on his shoulders like fern fiddleheads. However, Luna's greenish wingbuds were slowly uncurling and revealing wings like petals of green sunlight inside of them. Just tomorrow (or was it today now?), Luna would spin a silken cocoon around herself and transform inside it, coming out as a winged dragon. She would then be assigned to a job, and Blue might not ever see her again. Especially if she was a flamesilk, and could spin glowing, burning silk from the gland on her tail instead of normal gray silk. Then, she would be taken off to spin flamesilk to put in lanterns and stoves and other appliances for the rest of her life. Blue looked down at the flickering lights of Cicada Hive, with HiveWings setting up shop for the day inside giant honeycomb structures. He wondered what life was like for them. They must have got up early each morning, and wished they had more coffee to drink. Then, they put out their wares and desperately hoped that dragons would buy enough to give them enough money to buy more stuff and more coffee for next morning. Blue looked around at the huge silk webs that he and the other SilkWings lived in, and that connected the Hives to each other. He saw the rising sun, starting to turn the lavender sky into an explosion of firey colors. He saw the looming shape of Mantis Hive on the horizon, and knew that Hornet Hive was on the other side. The giant structures, which held dragon cities inside, towered so tall it looked like they were touching the sky. He wondered what Mantis Hive was like. It was apparently a scholarly Hive, so the dragons there must - "IT'S TODAAAAY!" screamed a voice next to Blue. Blue jumped, jolted out of his drowsy, thought-filled state. "Luna? You're awake awfully early." "Good morning, Blue!" Luna said, her shape and pale green scales just becoming visible in the morning light. "Sorry, I'm just so excited for my Metamorphosis that I couldn't keep sleeping!" "Uh, you do realize that you're going to be sleeping for weeks before you get your wings, right?" Luna stuck out her long, curly tongue. "All the more reason to not sleep in, if I'm going to sleep for that long anyway." Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)